Question: In $\triangle ABC$ lines $CE$ and $AD$ are drawn so that $\dfrac{CD}{DB}=\dfrac{3}{1}$ and $\dfrac{AE}{EB}=\dfrac{3}{2}$. Let $r=\dfrac{CP}{PE}$ where $P$ is the intersection point of $CE$ and $AD$. Then $r$ equals:
[asy] size(8cm); pair A = (0, 0), B = (9, 0), C = (3, 6); pair D = (7.5, 1.5), E = (6.5, 0); pair P = intersectionpoints(A--D, C--E)[0]; draw(A--B--C--cycle); draw(A--D); draw(C--E); label("$A$", A, SW); label("$B$", B, SE); label("$C$", C, N); label("$D$", D, NE); label("$E$", E, S); label("$P$", P, S); //Credit to MSTang for the asymptote[/asy]
$\textbf{(A)}\ 3 \qquad \textbf{(B)}\ \dfrac{3}{2}\qquad \textbf{(C)}\ 4 \qquad \textbf{(D)}\ 5 \qquad \textbf{(E)}\ \dfrac{5}{2}$

Solution: [asy] size(8cm); pair A = (0, 0), B = (9, 0), C = (3, 6); pair D = (7.5, 1.5), E = (6.5, 0); pair P = intersectionpoints(A--D, C--E)[0]; draw(A--B--C--cycle); draw(A--D); draw(C--E); label("$A$", A, SW); label("$B$", B, SE); label("$C$", C, N); label("$D$", D, NE); label("$E$", E, S); label("$P$", P, S); draw(P--B,dotted); //Credit to MSTang for the asymptote[/asy]
Draw line $PB$, and let $[PEB] = 2b$, $[PDB] = a$, and $[CAP] = c$, so $[CPD] = 3a$ and $[APE] = 3b$. Because $\triangle CAE$ and $\triangle CEB$ share an altitude,\[c + 3b = \tfrac{3}{2} (3a+a+2b)\]\[c + 3b = 6a + 3b\]\[c  = 6a\]Because $\triangle ACD$ and $\triangle ABD$ share an altitude,\[6a+3a = 3(a+2b+3b)\]\[9a = 3a+15b\]\[6a = 15b\]\[a = \tfrac{5}{2}b\]Thus, $[CAP] = 15b$, and since $[APE] = 3b$, $r = \tfrac{CP}{PE} = \boxed{5}$.